Tu amor vale mas que cualquier cosa
by Shylfhiel
Summary: Advertencia el siguiente fic contiene yuri no es apto para ninos ,Tea y Serenity acaban de terminar su relacion , pero Mai ama a Serenity mas Serenity aun no lo sabe


Hola aquí estoy de nuevo pero esta vez con un fic totalmente distinto a los que he hecho, nunca se imaginaron que yo la escritora de parodias y comedias escribiera un yuri, verdad? Bueno espero que les guste y les pido de rodillas un review por que ustedes no saben por que sitios de internet me tuve que andarme metiendo para conseguir las escenas hentai. La verdad estoy exagerando, léanlo y por favor dejen sus review.  
  
Serenity: Tea entiende que esto ya no funciona  
  
Tea: como me puedes estar diciento esto?  
  
Serenity: Tea...... yo ya no siento lo mismo que hace unos meses  
  
Tea: tienes a alguien mas? Contesta!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: no tengo a alguien mas, solo quiero que terminemos nuestra relación  
  
Tea: no puedes decirme que lo nuestro acabo  
  
Serenity: lo siento Tea  
  
Tea suelta una lagrima y corre hacia algun lugar solitario.  
  
Serenity: /no queria que se pusiera si, solo intentaba decirle que lo nuestro ya no funcionaba.  
  
Mai: hola Serenity, por que estas triste?  
  
Serenity: no es nada, solo....  
  
Mai: es Tea?  
  
Serenity: si, como lo sabes?  
  
Mai: Serenity: te conozco tan bien para saber lo que te pasa, ademas Tea no te merece  
  
Serenity: gracias Mai eres mi mejor amiga  
  
Mai: tu tambien eres mi mejor amiga /aunque me gustaria ser algo mas que tu amiga/  
  
Serenity: te gustaria hacer una pijamada en mi casa?  
  
Mai: claro  
  
En ese momento aparece sorpresivamente Tea  
  
Tea: es Mai ahora lo se  
  
Serenity: que estas diciendo?  
  
Tea: (con cara de psicópata) escuche todo lo que dijeron y Mai no cuentes con hacer una pijamada en casa de Serenity, por que su cama ya va a estar ocupada  
  
Mai: no te atrevas a insultar a Serenity  
  
Serenity: ya dejame en paz Tea  
  
Tea: nunca, tu eres mia ¿entiendes? ¡¡¡SOLO MIA!!!  
  
Mai: ya deja de estar gritando que pareces enferma mental, y por que no le vas a coquetearle a Ichizu  
  
Tea: nadie esta hablando contigo entrometida  
  
Mai: de casualidad no fuiste tu la que se metio?  
  
Tea: eres insoportable  
  
Mai: lo mismo digo  
  
Serenity: mejor vamonos de aquí Mai  
  
Mai: si vamonos  
  
Tea: /maldita Mai, engatuso a mi Serenity para quedarse con ella..... pero no se lo permitire/  
  
Mai y Serenity se alejan de Tea y siguen conversando  
  
Mai: en tu casa a las........ 7:00?  
  
Serenity: si  
  
En casa de Mai 4:30  
  
Mai: no tenga nada que ponerme, que hago??? Que hago???  
  
Suena su telefono  
  
Mai: hola?  
  
Serenity: hola Mai, te gustaria ir a la playa?  
  
Mai: a la playa???  
  
Serenity: si, Yugi nos invito Mai: ok, y cuantos dias vamos a estar aya?  
  
Serenity: como 4 dias  
  
Mai: esta bien, nos vemos en tu casa (cuelga)  
  
Por su parte Tea esta en su casa y suena su telefono  
  
Tea: diga?  
  
Ryou: hola habla Ryou  
  
Tea: hola, que pasa?  
  
Ryou: te gustaria ir a la playa?  
  
Tea: si!  
  
Ryou: nos vemos en la terminal a las 10 pm  
  
Tea: nos vemos(cuelga)  
  
Casa de Serenity, 7:20???  
  
Mai: hola, perdon por el retraso  
  
Serenity: no importa  
  
Mai: y Joey?  
  
Serenity: se fue a dormir a casa de Yugi  
  
Mai: y que haremos en la pijamada?  
  
Serenity: podemos jugar  
  
Mai: jugar???  
  
Después de ver películas, contar historias de miedo y golpearse como niñas chiquitas con las almohadas, se ponen a ¡¿jugar?!  
  
Serenity: el juego es verdad o reto, a si que tu empieza para darte la demostración, elige verdad o reto?  
  
Mai: verdad  
  
Serenity: que canción jamas interpretarias y por que?  
  
Mai: oye esas son dos preguntas pero esta bien, rosas de la oreja de van gohg, por que es muy cursi, y por cierto si la llego a interpretar seria por alguien que en verdad ame  
  
Después de pregustarse tonterías, deciden poner preguntas mas serias  
  
Serenity: elige  
  
Mai: verdad  
  
Serenity: amas a alguien?  
  
Mai: (sonrojada) ......... si  
  
Serenity: a quien?  
  
Mai: esa es otra pregunta, elige  
  
Serenity: me las pagaras, verdad  
  
Mai: amas a alguien?  
  
Serenity: eso es un secreto (se sonroja)  
  
Mai: dime..... si?  
  
Serenity: elijo reto  
  
Mai: tramposa, llamale a Bakura y dile que Tea lo ama  
  
Serenity:Mai!!!!! Como voy a hacer eso???  
  
Mai: ya te salvaste de mi pregunta una vez no lo volveras a hacer  
  
Serenity: esta bien  
  
Serenity toma el telefono y le llama a Bakura y le hecha un rollo de que Tea lo ama, después de eso Bakura solo se rie  
  
Serenity: crees que se lo creyo?  
  
Mai: no lo creo Bakura es muy listo  
  
Serenity: ahora te toca elegir  
  
Mai: verdad  
  
Serenity: a quien amas  
  
Mai: mejor elijo reto  
  
Serenity: eso no es justo  
  
Mai: tu lo hiciste primero  
  
Serenity: esta bien, tiene que ser algo bueno....... ya se! Tienes que besar a alguien en la playa  
  
Mai: oye te pasas  
  
Serenity: tendras que hacerlo  
  
Mai: ok  
  
Serenity: lo prometes?  
  
Mai: si  
  
Serenity: repite con migo "promesa seria si no la cumples te hare comer agujas"  
  
Mai lo hace y terminan el juego  
  
Serenity: Mai ya tengo sueño  
  
Mai: pero si ni siquiera son las 12:00  
  
Serenity: pero estoy cansada  
  
Mai:: si quieres duérmete  
  
Serenity: hasta mañana querida Mai  
  
Mai: si descansa /¿querida? Por que me llamo a si? Bueno ya no me importa tengo sueño/  
  
Hasta aquí se termina el fic, la verdad estuvo aburrido pero en fin es el primer capitulo que se pueden esperar? Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen review  
  
Shyl 


End file.
